<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looks So Soft by Faerie_Fable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686204">Looks So Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable'>Faerie_Fable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Crush, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Gay Sir Pentious, He wants to touch the fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Pentious takes cover in the same half destroyed building as Cherri and Angel, Arackniss happens to be with them. A certain snake has an itch to touch soft, fluffy things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Wanna Touch It!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pentious had met the pink spider, the flirty one, and had been utterly repulsed despite his longing to bury his fingers in their thick fluff and now, he was meeting the older brother. In exactly the same way. Turf war. <br/>Though, this time, he and the two spiders and the blonde harlot were not enemies, but instead, the four of them were huddling in a building, out of ammo while two of the major overlords filed it out.</p><p>The snake looked over at the others, suspicious and jealous of the way they had congregated so close together, the first two he'd ever met sleeping like babies despite the screaming and explosions outside. The dark furred spider had crimson eyes staring, fixated on the Tommy gun he was meticulously pulling apart and cleaning with near military efficiency. His own eyes kept trailing to the small tuft of fluff poking out between their bowtie and collar, teasing him with being so close yet so far from his reach. </p><p>He hissed disguestedly, crossing his arms, staring at the fluff, only stopping, realising what he was doing with a flush on his cheeks when the spiders fingers undid the bow tie. He looked away, flicking his forked tongue anxiously between his fangs. </p><p>He tried to keep from looking again.</p><p>He failed only moments later, hissing in a breath, blanching even as his fingers tightened around the tip of his tail, twisting it the way a child would their shirt when he saw so much fluff, barely contained, thick, luxurious, soft and perfectly glossy, just begging to be petted. The black furred spider had not only undone his tie, but had removed his jacket, and popped the top three buttons of his shirt. </p><p>The amount of chest on display was scandalous, and taunting, and yet so modest and tastefully revealed unlike the blatantly obvious way his brother did it.</p><p>Pentious gripped his tail tighter, tongue flicking again and only barely restrained from hissing again, from reaching out to try and touch. Oh how he wanted to though.</p><p>"okay, whats wrong with my chest?" The Spider growled, suddenly moving to grab the snakes chin, whiplash fast, small fingers curling around the scaled jaw, tugging the overlarge danger noodle down to the archnoids level. "Ya keep staring like ya wanna do something, but I dunno what!" He hissed quietly, trying not to disturb the two sleeping buffoons nearby. </p><p>Pentious couldn't talk though, not when he could smell the gunpowder and cigarettes mixed with a rich cologne clinging to dark, midnight black fluff when his tongue flickered out between his lips. He tried to keep his eyes up, to keep them trained on Arackniss', but resistance was futile, and they kept dropping to that tempting patch of soft, heavenly fluff. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with my chest?" The Spider growled, moving closer, practically climbing onto the snakes lap, chests pressed together and poor Pentious could do nothing but whimper as he scrambled, trying to push away.</p><p>The words tumbled out without his permission, too fast and garbled, incomprehensible to himself, though that might have been because his brain had dropping into his nether regions when he felt the downy soft fluff tickle against the tip of his tail, "I like your chest, a lot, it looks very soft and fluffy and I want to touch it". </p><p>It took a while for his brain to realise what he'd said while the spiders jaw dropped open, legs giving out beneath him in shock so he was sitting dangerously close to where Pentious twin lengths were barely contained. The moment his poor mind caught up was also the moment the spiders eyes narrowed and a smirk spread across their dark lips while his own eyes went impossibly wider.</p><p>"come with me" the Spider muttered, leaning closer, so close Pentious could feel the warmth of their breath against his cheek and shuddered as their chests brushed, already imagining what the fluff, so fucking soft, would feel like pressed to his own chest had it been naked. He barely bit back a deep hiss when the Spider slid back, clothed arse rubbing tantalisingly over his slit before the Spider practically dragged the oversized danger noodle into another room. </p><p>Not that the half destroyed building really had another room, a barely there wall that was more a pile of rubble at this point now between the two and their sleeping companions. </p><p>Pentious next hiss was full of nerves, fingers twitching as he followed the smaller demon anxiously, half expecting to be skinned and turned into a pair of lovely snake skin boots, perhaps with a matching jacket. His frill would make a lovely coat tail if he did say so himself. </p><p>He was also curious, interest piqued when the other had smirked, a wicked gleam in their many eyes as they appraised him. </p><p>He swallowed thickly as he was pulled behind the rubble and then sat, tail coiling around himself as the Spider moved to sit on his lap, right over his slit. It took all his self control to keep his hands and twin cocks to himself as thick cotton brushed against the sensitive skin. </p><p>His mouth fell open in shock when his hands were lifted and pulled, one finger stroking against that soft chest he'd spent the better part of the evening fantasizing about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The touch of soft, silky, abundantly luxurious fluff had him hooked almost immediately and a single clawed finger soon turn into his whole hand petting and carding through its tresses. Soon both hands were quite occupied, cupping the soft tufts while his thumbs stroked down, excitement blinding him to all but his current obsession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was completely oblivious to how this was affecting the dark spider, not even registering the way they flushed, dark cheeks turning midnight black, eyes falling closed and all their hands gripping tight to his suit. He didn't notice anything until he felt the other demon shift, that pert little arse rubbing hard down against his slit, twin cocks suddenly surging against the slit now barely containing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up into a face that was slack, watching the other pant for breath with tightly closed eyes and then looked down and spotted the other's erection, hard and tenting their tight pants. He swallowed thickly, leaning closer, fingers moving up to trace Arackniss' jaw and watched with a slowly dawning smirk as their eyes opened. He felt the hands in his coat tighten and pull him closer and followed, tail coiling around them as if to hide them from the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sssso this wasss as good for me asssss it issss for you" he said smugly, tongue flicking out and he could smell the arousal, the change in temperature as the others smoldering, scarlet gaze met his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't flatter yourself" was deadpanned at him, though the forced aloofness was ruined by a heated gasp when Pentious stroked his fingers through the thick fluff and found the peak of a hardened nipple, clawed finger flicking over the little nub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to go further without your consssent" the snake hissed lowly, staring at the Spider on his lap with hooded eyes, watching them consider for a moment before they yanked him into a harsh, bruising kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it felt more like a clash, a battle of lips teeth and tongue until they found their rhythm, hands hurriedly moving to undo each other's clothes, to remove all the barriers between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every article of clothing removed their hands became more frantic, mapping out contours, tracing the hard ridges and lines and smoothing over the curves. Pentious slowly realized that his partner was just as curious about, aroused by, his scaled flesh, occasionally breaking the kiss to lick along the patterns in his scales, to bite at the softer flesh of the snakes throat until they were both hard, naked and rocking against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eight of the smaller demons eyes had widened comically, flustered spluttering, almost shouting until a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling the shocked noises before they could wake the sleeping dummies in the other room. The kiss that followed was rough and full of excitement, small moments where Arackniss pulled away to whisper how amazing Pentious dual erections were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pentious had kissed him to stop the compliments, unused to such flattery except from his egg minions and set to work stroking his long, dexterous fingers through soft fluff down to the others groin to wrap his large hands around the three lengths, bunching them together, the spiders smaller cock nestled between his own two larger ones and then he began to pump, tightening around the heads and careful to keep his claws away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He savoured every little gasp, every little noise that filtered through the Spider demons lips, until they came, twisting on his lap and biting his shoulder, the pain sending him over that small threshold too. They relaxed together afterwards, letting their breathing calm until their hearts exploded out of their chests in sheer panic when they heard their names being called from the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hurried to put their clothes on, scrabbling along the floors and chucking random articles at each other, hissing under the breaths to shut up the whole time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>